


Bane Of Dragons

by OctoberSkye



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Death, Dragons, Elves, First story, Match, Other, Plot Twist, SHUSH, banes, different language, dont judge me, dont look its hideous, i dont know, i was bored, im a dragon as well, im sorry, just began this, mythical, no im not if i was i couldnt type, ok, sleep small child, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSkye/pseuds/OctoberSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heart pumping. Wings beating. The creatures attack. We take off and scour the sky with our flames, hoping to scare the beasts off, to no avail. Our only hope is to lead them away from the hatchlings, let the next generation live on and link minds separate from ours, let them fight the Banes. I link with my clan, and tell them. They accept the plan.<br/>Our next generation is the only hope for my race.  I can only hope they choose wisely for their elven matches, as I plunge myself and mine into the darkness, towards death.<br/>Vive diu Dracones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bane Of Dragons

I awake to darkness, and I cant breath very well. That doesn't seem healthy. I kick at my prison, passively at first, then angry when it doesn't disappear. I snarl and attack the walls. I hear a scream but I ignore it. I want out! I claw and manage to make a hole. I shove my face through then writhe and thrash. I make the hole bigger, and manage to get through. I pull my long scaled body off of the ground where I collapsed. I turned and attacked the place I escaped from with a snarl, effectively demolishing it. Then, I turn to investigate the scream. I see an elf, and I looked down at the female. She stared at me and squeaked. I squeaked back. Why do elves insist on making these useless noises? I wonder why she is staring at me.  
I notice all the males behind her. They stare. Then they yell.  
"Get back, woman! Let the dragon Choose!" "Stupid bitch!" "Move already!"  
I realize what they want. They want me to choose a human? Well I like this one. She is pretty and nice seeming. I look around. I was first born, and if my memories are right that made me more important than my brothers and sisters. I look at myself. I have silver and black scales. I like them. I made a soft trilling noise, and nudge the female up. She falls again and I repeat the motion. The males fell silent.  
The female managed to stay up. She spoke in a shaky voice, "Go on, pretty, you need to pick a match, okay?" I noticed one of my sisters having trouble. I linked to her and found her name. Ember, perfect for the small red dragon. I pulled a piece of shell off with my teeth. She manages to climb out.  
I turn back to the female, then snarl in outrage. A huge male had grabbed her hair and was about to kick her in the leg. I arched my back and snapped my wings, writhing and growling, hoping to intimidate him.  
He laughed. "You see? The alpha is my match!" He crowed. My intimidation didn't work. I huff out some flames and bare my teeth. He drops my female and walks towards me. I lunge and claw his arm in passing, then go sniff my female. She sniffed and I sniffed. There was a lot of sniffing. She smelled good.  
finally after asserting that she was fine, I raised my head and spoke.  
"Elves." My voice was strange, but I knew they understood. "You ask us to choose, to pick a.... a match?" I grumble to myself slightly, then continue. "I choose. I am what you call the alpha, better known to our kind as first-hatched, or in our tongue, În primul rând eclozat (first hatched). I choose this female of your species." I turn to the clan- no, to my clan- and speak in my own tongue. "Alege." (Choose)

Hours later, I finally got to be alone with the female, whose name I learned was Estelle. I mind linked with her, which I learned was called a match-link. She had a very nice name. I told her my name in her tongue, Messenth, which meant 'One who is insane'. She chuckled, saying that it fit the circumstances. I am unsure of what that meant.  
A man walked over to us, and I immediately snarled and arched my back threateningly. He laughed.  
"Calm your dragon, Estelle!" he called, making her laugh.  
"Its okay, Messenth, he's friendly." She stroked my side. "Hey there, Kendrick. How are you doing? Were you chosen?"  
"Yes, by a little red named Ember." Kendrick grinned. I snorted, pleased. I could sense Ember's happiness from across the cavern. Estelle grinned as well.  
"It seems that Messenth is pleased." She rubbed between my eyes, and I huffed, pulling away.

"Messenth?" Kendrick said in a puzzled tone.  
"My Dragon." Estelle replied. "Don't worry, her name and her personality are very different."  
"I hope so." Kendrick sighed. "I almost forgot- the elders wanted to meet you and your dragon."  
Estelle sighed. "I knew this was coming. Come on, Messenth. we have to meet them."  
"Goodbye, Messenth, Estelle." Kendrick and Ember waved. "Talk later!"  
We began to walk away, and I marveled at the smallness of my match. Young dragons are two to four feet tall and six to eight feet long. I happened to be three and a half tall and five-and-three-quarters feet long. My match was only a few feet taller than me, and not even a foot long. In fact she is quite slender. It is slightly unnerving. I flapped my wings- an impressive 13 foot wing span- and shuddered lightly when drops of liquid fell on them. I waved the water away and continued padding next to her. Estelle chuckled in obvious amusement. I snorted at her and she rubbed between my ears. It was very relaxing. The walk took about ten minutes total, and as we stood before the door Estelle sighed.  
"C'mon, Messenth. Please don't fret, they would never kill a first-born. That I am sure of." She glanced at me. "Myself, however...." she let her thoughts trail off, but I grasped her meaning. I snarled in anger. If they tried to hurt my match they would not see another rise of bright fire.  
_They will not hurt you. I will not let them. _  
I told her through the mind link. "You may not be able to stop it."__


End file.
